


Partners?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: I'll add more tags as i go, Slow To Update, Swearing, transferred over from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've recently been added to the Akatsuki, and got stuck with the most stuck-up, tight-pursed member there. Luckily, it seems he may not hate you as much as you had thought. Maybe it's the exact opposite.</p>
<p>(In other words, I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic sucks. It has been a long time since I have written for Naruto. Please let me know of any errors on my end, and let me know if you like it!

Being a part of the Akatsuki was hard enough without the constant contact with other members. Now? You were stuck with the most stuck-up, tight-pursed motherfucker of the bunch. A thug and bounty hunter by the name of Kakuzu. No matter how friendly you try to be with him he always gives you the cold shoulder, and you learned quick to get out of his way when he’s upset. Right now was one of those times.

You watched from the sidelines as be beat the shit out of some fucker who apparently looked at him wrong. You couldn’t really understand what he was saying, but you knew he was furious, so you decided not to tell him the guy was dead about five minutes ago. The once-living person, now just a skin sack full of mutilated organs, blood, and broken shards of bone.

“Asshole” The bounty hunter growled out, tearing the metal briefcase out from your hands. As usual, he stormed ahead of you. Even though he vented his anger on the mess beside you, he still emanated an aura of rage. 

Speaking of which you should follow behind before the stench hits you.

“I’d ask what that was about, but I know better than to even try with you.” You quip in annoyance. He lets out a sharp bark of laughter before turning his head to sneer at you.

“You’re at least smarter than the past three partners I’ve had. Shame you’ll end the same way they did.” He spoke, his voice a throaty rumble while turning back to keep an eye out on where you both were going.

“How’s that?” You ask, and soon come to regret.

“In a puddle of your own blood on the floor from being in the wrong place at the wrong time… Then I’ll turn your corpse in for the bounty on your head.” He spoke as if it were casual conversation, completely calm ans without a threat. You still never felt this unsettled before.

You gulp down the remnants of what was your nerve, “Shouldn’t have asked.”

He just let out an amused huff, shaking his head to himself and mumbling something. You decided it better not to ask. You liked living and breathing, and didn’t want to waste your life on someone’s grumbled statement.

The long, tiring walk back to base was just that, long and tiring. You didn’t run into anyone, and Kakuzu had already turned in his bounty from the mission. So you were pretty much free for the rest of the day. Alone. With Kakuzu. 

Great.

Luckily he seemed more interested in re-counting and organizing his money than in you. Hopefully you could take a hot shower before Hidan came back and steals it all again.

Unlike what you would expect for a large group of the Akatsuki, the organization only had one full bath. It got a little hectic. Especially with Kisame, who likes to take his time in the bath he was too big for. Half of the shower was covered in Deidara’s hair products and Hidan always clogged the drain with his shitty silver hair. 

Now, you had it all to yourself.

“Shower or bath, shower or bath?” You debate to yourself aloud, already undressed and in your ill-fitting bathrobe.

“Shower. You will actually get clean, instead of wallowing in your own filth.” 

“Kakuzu! What the hell?!” You exclaim, spinning around. Heat ignited on your face and you knew you were blushing. The man was just standing there in the doorway, no mask on and an eyebrow cocked. The little smirk on his lips made your face heat up even more. This time, though, it was not out of anger or embarrassment.

“I need a shower too. I would suggest we shower together, to conserve water and thus money, but I know you better than that, prude. Just hurry it up, and save some hot water for me.” Kakuzu waved his hand and left the room closing the door behind him more gently than you would expect.

Letting out a sigh you slip out of your bathrobe and into the shower. Turning the knob over to warm, you step out of the way for a moment, letting the cold water hit the tile instead of your skin. You test the water and once you’re assured it’s warm you fully step into the spray, letting the heat sink into your tense muscles. Beginning to scrub your hair with shampoo, you let your thoughts drift. 

The mission didn’t go as planned, your target was smart, too smart. smart enough to figure out that they were being watched. They landed a few hits on you before Kakuzu took the fight over and gave you a chance to recover from the sudden onslaught of attacks. 

Kakuzu was strong, that much was obvious. He wouldn’t be in the Akatsuki otherwise, but seeing him fight made you respect him a bit more than you had previously. He was good in a scrap, and wasn’t too harsh on the eyes. 

The stitches that cover his face and body didn’t disgust you. In fact, you thought it added to his character. He has been through a lot, from what you knew (admittedly you didn’t know a lot) and the stitches were proof. 

‘Fuck. I think I might be crushing on him.’ You think to yourself.

Letting out a defeated sigh, you rinse out the suds from your hair and turn off the water. It was at that moment that you realized something. You had forgotten to grab a towel. Kakuzu was the only one in base. 

Hopefully he was still in his room. You peek outside of the room and spot the linens closet down the hall. Not seeing Kakuzu, you run over to the closet and grab your towel out of the organized pile.

“Uh…”

You whip your head around to Kakuzu who was around the corner with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looks you over for a moment, taking you moment of realization to memorize your figure. You let out a yelp and immediately run back to the bathroom while putting the towel on. That was embarrassing. Your partner-crush had seen you naked, and…

Checked you out.

He couldn’t be interested, could he?


	2. Long Time Crush?

You didn't come out of your room for a few good few hours. The entire embarrassing event still burning in your mind as you lay, curled up in a blanket. You were still a blushing, flustered mess. 

A gentle knock on the door to your room signaled your roommate’s arrival. 

Konan stepped in and closes the door behind her, looking over at you she cocked a brow. A smirk pulled at her lips as she shook her head, “What is it now—?”  
“Kakuzu saw me naked,” You quickly interrupted, watching her brows shoot up, her lips forming an ‘o’ as she stared in shock.

“Oh dear, is that why he seems to be in such a good mood?” Konan asked, genuinely curious as she sat down on her bed which was beside yours. 

“Konan, you are missing the point!” You whine, “He saw me right after I showered! This is really bad!” Konan began laughing, she laughed so hard she began to snort and fall back into her bed. “I’m serious! Plus I just realized I have a fucking crush on him!” You struggle to remain heard over her roaring laughter. After a while she calmed down, wiping a single tear (that did manage to smudge her make-up, poor soul) and sighing.

“Y/N, you only just realized this now? I’ve known you had a crush on him since we became roommates. You look at him all the time and you mumble his name in your sleep,” you blush in embarrassment but are stopped by Konan, “Him seeing you naked may have been embarrassing, but at least it’s not like Hidan’s birthday party last year,” You nod in agreement. That was something no one wanted to remember. “Listen, if you really think it’s an issue, then talk to him about it,” Konan suggested, as if she were completely unaware of who she was talking about.

“Oh yeah, did I mention that he also told me that he was going to kill me at some point,”You comment, cocking a brow at her, “because, he did. That’s why I’m not saying shit,” she rolled her eyes and went to her vanity to remove her makeup. You continued talking, knowing that she’s still listening. “Hell, I’m not coming out of this room until Pein gets off his ass and drags me out,” you explain throwing your hands up.

There was a knock on the door, Konan turns her head to throw you a smug look while batting her lashes. You let out a groan, rolling off of the bed and walk over to your door. Luckily you had changed into your PJs.

“What—” You cut yourself off as you open the door, and there is a tall, slightly grumpy Kakuzu, “Um…”

His usual annoyed expression painted his face, but he was in his pajamas as well. Which consisted of a black tank top and grey sweatpants. His mask was on, thank goodness, or else you would probably be a bigger, blushy-er mess.

“Pein gave us another mission for tomorrow, just figured I’d let you know,” He grunted, once again looking you over before pulling back to leave. You bit your lip and reached out for him as he turned to walk to his room. 

“Girl, you are so head over heels with him.” Konan commented, suddenly right behind you. You jump and turn to her; 

“Shut up. I know I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, and that the newest chapter is so late. I'm not as into Naruto as I once was, but I am willing to write to finish this fan-fiction up.


End file.
